


Dean’s Heaven

by Megansescape, reigningqueenofwords



Series: 2 Hours West [2]
Category: Supernatural, The Walking Dead
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 12:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19700971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megansescape/pseuds/Megansescape, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Dean’s Heaven

Walking in, you were hit with the wonderful smell of burgers. “Oh, man.” You sighed. “I think we found Dean heaven, and my vacation spot.”

Dean threw his arm around your shoulder. “Too right sis. Let’s show them how it’s done.” The two of you quickly made your way over to a booth, Sam trailing along behind.

You sat down and glanced over the menu, deciding on the biggest, meatiest they had. When you ordered the waitress looked at you in disbelief, causing you to smirk. Most people didn’t believe you could eat so much, what with you being a girl. But boy, did you love to prove them wrong.

The food arrived quickly and the three of you dug in. After eating, what you were sure was the best burger you had ever tasted, you and the boys decided to stay and have a drink. This way it would give you all a chance to rest and maybe hustle some pool, before finding somewhere to rest for the night.

After you were halfway done your second drink, your eyebrows went up when you saw the man from earlier at the bar. He was with a couple other guys, laughing and drinking his beer.

It was so strange to see him, but you had to admit, you were excited about it. Not that it would matter, he probably wouldn’t even remember you.

Your eyes kept glancing over to him, you knew you were being obvious but you couldn’t help it. Every time you heard his voice, you automatically looked over.

“Something wrong?” Dean asked, your suspicious behaviour putting him on edge. “You spotted something here?”

You shook your head. “No, not exactly. Just someone familiar.” You appeased him. “Nothing big or bad.”

“Damn Y/N, if you acted any shiftier, they would call the police.” Sam spoke. “If it is someone you wanna talk to, go talk to them. If you don’t, then we’ll leave.”

Raising an eyebrow, you smirked. “Fine, then.” You stuck your tongue out at him. If anything, you would have thought they’d be dragging you right back out.

You slid out of your seat, taking your drink with you. “Y/N…” Dean’s voice was low.

“Yes Dean?” You asked sweetly.

Dean looked at you and grumbled. “It wouldn’t happen to be the biker boy from earlier? The one who is over there with a bunch of friends?” Dean stared at you, awaiting your answer.

“Yes.” You answered, quick to jump to your own defense. “Look I just wanna talk to him. If he tries anything I don’t want, you know I will do him some serious harm. Just please don’t make a scene.”

You gave Dean your best puppy dog eyes, he sighed. “Fine. Go and have fun.”

You rushed to his side quickly, kissing his cheek. “Thanks Dean.” Walking towards the unnamed man, you hoped that he didn’t get completely weirded out by you showing up at the same bar as him. “I guess you were right.” You smiled once you were near him.

He looked up, a smile crossing his face. “I guess I was. Nice to see you again Darlin’.” He pulled away from his group of friends. “I’ll catch y’all later.”

“You didn’t have to do that ya know?” You smiled at him blushing slightly, following him as he directed you to an empty table.

He pulled out a chair for you and sat in the opposite seat, placing his beer on the table before him. “Now why wouldn’t I want to have a nice, private conversation with a gorgeous girl like yourself? Especially one with such a fondness for beautiful bikes.”

You sipped your drink and licked your lips. “Well, more like a fondness for pictures.” You chuckled. “I’m Y/N.”

“Daryl.” He told you. “So, not a bike fan?”

“Never said that.” You teased. “I just stopped to get a picture of your bike.”

Daryl smirked. “Well at least you have a creative eye. I appreciate beauty, I don’t create it.”

You blushed, ducking your head down. “Well I wouldn’t say I create it, just capture it.”

“There is no way anything you take, make or otherwise do wouldn’t be beautiful.” Daryl smiled, reaching forward to lift your chin up. You gazed into his eyes, grateful for his kind words.

“Well.” You said, laughing off his words. “Things got way too deep for a first conversation there.”

Daryl laughed, removing his hand from yours skin. “True. So what about this weather?” The two of you laughed, drifting easily into light, flirty conversation.

Hearing you laughing, Dean glanced over at you and shook his head. “At least she’s not like you.” Sam laughed, catching Dean’s attention again.

“True.” Dean chuckled. 


End file.
